Hidden muscles
by Anneliese Bain
Summary: The skinny girl who wears the baggy sweaters, and sports full out nerd glasses. I mean like they were twice the size of my eyes. I would get pushed into lockers, and have my arm full of 3 inch school books knock onto the floor as someone slammed there hand down on the top book. I'm the nerd of the school, picked on, and one of theses days i'm going to snap
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little story i wrote, if you want me to continue, review**

The skinny girl who wears the baggy sweaters, and sports full out nerd glasses. I mean like they were twice the size of my eyes. I would get pushed into lockers, and have my arm full of 3 inch school books knock onto the floor as someone slammed there hand down on the top book.

When I got pushed into lockers, my reflex for my hands to go straight to my glasses, because they are like most prized possession and I didn't want them to get broken. And when my books were knocked out of my hands I would just kneel down, like I didn't care, and pick up my books. I would walk around carrying my books effortlessly, but I made it look like a struggle.

But there is something these asses don't know about me. The fact is, under those baggy sweaters, was a fashionable, smart, and well built young women. And I'd rather keep it the way it is; me being the victim.

The bell rang, and I let out a sigh of relief, but before I could even pick up my books some jocks walked down the row of seats, and the one in front, Brody, put his hands on my desk. "Sup, dork?" He gave me one of those weird sup motions with his head, tilting his chin upward quickly.

"Sup ass?" I say mimicking him giving him the same head jerk thing, with slight sass, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get home." I said, sliding my books towards me and into my hands. When I was out the door, Brody leaned out of the door and yelled "Why, so you can go whore around?" I stopped, dead in my tracks, and so did everyone else. Their eyes as wide as dinner plates. That is when I lost it. Everyone expected for me run away, but instead I dropped my books. Erupting a loud smacked that echoed through the hallway, occupied with frozen students. Brody and hsi buddies were to busy laughing to even notice me take my sweater of. Underneath I had on a par of black yoga tight things, and a spaghetti strapped grey and white thin stripped tank top, that showed off my nicely toned arms, shoulders, and back. I whipped around and lunged at Brody, but he moved to the side, giving me just enough room to get behind him. When I was behind him, I grabbed his arm and held him an arm lock, then I pushed him on the floor. His face was to the side, and I was squatting very low, straddling his back. When he friends tried to advance on me, I whipped my head around, and growled. They must have seen the fire in my eyes, because they stopped dead.

Then I leaned forward and growled in Brody's ear, "What did you say?"

"I said, 'so you can go whore around.' what are you deft?"

"No," I smirked and got an evil mischievous look on my face, "But I am stronger than you, because," I sat up, my butt on his lower back, he tried to struggle out from under me, but I tightened my grip, "I got home every day, and work out. Push ups, boxing, cardio, my parents even hired me a private karate instructor. And if you think your football conditioning I hard, you should try my work out regiment." I pushed off his arms and my legs as I did a front walker over, over his head. I stood up brushed myself off, picked up my books, and walked out the school double doors, swaying my hips for emphasis. I sighed in content when I saw my motor-cycle in my hidden parking spot. I climbed on and when I was about ready to leave, I looked back at the school, and everyone, I mean like EVERYONE in the school was staring at me bewildered, shocked, then I looked at Brody's face, and I saw…..envy? Oh well, I shrugged it off, To one hand off the handle-pairs, flipped them the bird and drove away.

**If you want me to continue I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews. You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw I had 3o emails in my mailbox. I didn't think this story was this popular, I just wrote it when I was bored in class and didn't want to pay attention**

* * *

Once I pull into my driveway I cut the motor and get off my bike. I grab my stuff from the little compartment and walk inside. I live alone, because my mom left me for a 21 year old when she is 34 and dad left when I was 4.

I shut the door behind me as I walk to the dining room to do my homework.

2 hours later

I finished my homework, so I make myself a TV dinner, spaghetti and meat balls , and eat then I head to the basement, walking over to my iPod dock, I press play because I don't feel like picking a song and wasting valuable time.

I walked into the middle of the room and sat on the floor, leaning forward I grabbed my feet, my nose easily touching my knees. Yeah I'm that flexible. I sit back up and go into a straggle stretch, going basically into a perfect middle split. Leaning forward and towards each of my feet, I do all the basic stretches then stand up. Walking over to my gloves (like the ones they wear in the Shelby Marks episode on iCarly.) I stretch my arms.

I strap on my gloves, and walk over to the punching back, throwing my right hook, left hook, jab combo a few times and I continued that for an hour until the alarm on my phone goes off telling me that it is 10 o'clock. I turn off the music and pick up my black gloves and taking off my pink ones. I walk up to my room, and take a shower. Once I was down, I do to get dressed putting on a black halter sports bra, black tank-top, black yoga-legging-pant-things, and black converse. While I was going to get my black zip up I got a text from Eddie:

From: Eddie

To: Kim

Kim,

You're fighting at 12:30

-E

To: Eddie

From: Kim

-E

1.) What's with the initial

2.) Alright I'll be there

-K :P

I send the message then jog down the stairs, a small bag in hand containing my mouth guard, black gloves, and phone. I grab my black zip up hoodie from the banister on the way out the door. Shutting and locking the door behind me, I pulled on my hoodie and jogged to club.

At the Club:

Walking around the back and down the stairs, I expected to see a line, but there wasn't one. The only person that was right out side the door was the bouncer who asked my name, and I removed my hood for a second to get a good look at the guy.

"Hey Jerry," I said with a smile.

"Hey Kim," Jerry seemed a little shocked but quickly recovered, "what you did at school today was totally swag yo!"

"Thanks Jerry," I laughed.

"So are you fighting tonight?" He asked me, there wasn't a line and I was early anyways.

"I don't know, I hit the punching bag the wrong way earlier while I was working out, and my hand hurts."

"Well I think you should."

"Well I'll need my hat if I'm going to fight. Do you have it?" I put my hand out expectantly.

He pulled a worn out baseball cap form his back pocket, he shook it out, and fixed the rim. "Here you go," he handed me the hat. I put the brim of it between my teeth as I twit my hair to put under the hat. "Remember, I'll be betting on you, and I there is always a lot of money riding on you, so. Don't . Lose." He punctuated the last two words.

"Do I ever?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I but the hat on, flipping my hood over my hat I asked, :Are you fighting tonight?"

"Nah, My shoulder is still sore from last time.'

"Ah, well that sucks," my shoulders slump in a mock pout, then I check my watch. It read 12:15 (yes at night) and my match is at 12:30, if the games were on time. "So can I go in now?' I ask pointing at the door.

"Oh yeah," Jerry gave a little start. Then he unclipped the rope and I approached the door.

Just standing out side of the think steal door, you could hear muffled yells of males cheering on the fight in the ring. I wonder who is fighting now? I wonder how old they are. I here the bell from signaling that the match has ended, signaling who ever won is now my competitor, and that is when I reach for the door handle.


	3. Chapter 3

I open the door and I'm instantly met with the sounds of a roaring ground, and all I can see is the back of the fight. And might I say he has a very muscular back, I mean….. Never mind. I hear my friend Eddie yell, "alright, who want to face our champion!" the volume of his voice didn't bring down the noise of the crowd it was a question.

"I will!" I yelled back.

"Alright," Eddie said as I made my way through the crowd, well actually the crowd parted like the red sea. Eddie was smiling like an idiot because he new it was me, I was wearing his cap anyways. I make my up to the cage and went through the door, "Hat's off," Eddie said pointing to my cap. I growled at him, and took it off, carful to make sure my hood was up. I pushed the hat into his hands, along with my small bag, and bent down to whisper in his ear, smiling as I did so.

"I put $20 on me," I stood back up.

"Alright," Eddie stuffed the small bag in his pocket, following the usual routine. "Shake hands."

I could hear bets being made around me, but when I finally got a good look at the kid al the sounds went away. He froze in spot for a second, I think a little stunned that he was fighting someone as small as me. He was hwat though, and shirtless, his six-pack well defined, and gleaming in sweat, a bruise was forming on his jaw, and his brown hair was sticking to his forehead, and his mocha eyes met mine. He wiped his forehead and stuck out his hand. It took me a second, but I finally clasped his hand and shook it, then walked off to talk to eddie.

Champions P.O.V.

I turn around when Eddie tells us to shake hands and I see that my competitor is about half my size and really petite. he had brown eyes, and a flawless face. When I stuck out my hand, he shook it. The tape on his hand drasticaly contrasted with their skin, and his fingers were really tiny.

Back to Kim.

Can I tell you a secret? No here at the club besides Eddie and Jerry knows I'm a girl.

We took my place, his face growing serious, mine growing hard. He took the first swing, hitting me on the shoulder slightly as I ducked, knocking me off balance. He had his legs spread out far enough for me to go between, and that I did. In one swift motion I fell and slid between his legs, so fast that he didn't know what was going on. At least until I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, when he turned I grabbed his should and hit him square in the nose. He fell back clutching his face, as I inspected my hand. He got blood on my tape! He got the better of me as I inspected my tape however. He sweeped my leg, which honestly was a mistake, because when he did I did a backflip hitting his in the jaw. Well that was the plan, because he caught my foot and through me into the side of the fence. I fell to the matt and laid there on my side. I was stunned, facing the outside of the fence where no one was. I gained my bearings, grabbed the fence and hoisted myself up. People gasped, and the hole arena went silent.

* * *

oh what's going to happen.

Serious time:

Thanks all of you who reviewed, you have no idea how happy I was when I saw that I had about 30 messages telling me people reviewed and that people followed. I wrote this story out of bordom and I never thought it was going to be this popular.

Thanks again

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I froze, eyes obviously huge.

Champions P.O.V.

He disappeared, my opponent freakin' disapeared. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around he grabbed my shoulder and punched me in the nose. Falling backward, he inspected his hand, _huh I must have hurt his hand and damn he punch hard _bad idea on his part because I sweeped under his legs, and when he tried to do a back flip, I caught there leg and threw him into the side of the fence where no one is. As he fell to the ground it looked like his hood fell back a little, reviling a bit of blonde hair. He laid there on his side for a minute then his hand shot up and clutched the fence, slowly lifting himself up. Then his hood, revlieing long blonde hair that spilled into the hood. **_SHE'S A GIRL!_** MY eyes grow huge, then I hear what sound like keys in someones pocket, echo through the silent room '_huh, everyone is shocked_.' The sound grew closer as a guy came jogging around the edge of the rink and stood infront of her. He whispered something, then she turned ridged

Kim's P.O.V.

'Dear lord,' I whispered to Jerry, and he nodded his head in understanding. I pulled my self up completely and turned around quickly, facing my opponent with a serious face. "Whatch ya lookin' at?" I yelled at him, his eyes were bugged, and the look on his face just made me disapointed.

"You-you-you-you're a girl!" he stuttered. Looking terrified.

"Yeah and the point is..?" I asked him while walking up to him.

"Uh.." he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Is it becuase you're afraid of hitting me?" I put my arms out in a low-v cheer position, 'becuase you had no problem with hitting me before you knew."

"W-w-why?" he stuttered.

"Why?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, "well I'm not going to tell you now am I?"

"Why?" he stepped crossed his arms, mocking my position.

"Because I'm not abotu to tell you and a satdium full of people my problem," I said while motioning with my hands to the people around us.

"Why?" He asked yet again.

"Because it's known of there damn buisiness. And is that all you can say, 'why?'"

"How about we make a deal?" Eddie interveided before the _champion_ could ask anymore questions. "How about we continue the fight," I nodded my head and swirling one of my hands telling him to continue, "if the champion wins, you have to tell him why you are here." Eddie had a twinkle in his eye, knowing I would win.

"And what dod I get when I win?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"_If _you win," the _champion _butted in.

"_if,_ Kid," jabbing his thumb towards me, " wins she gets to choose wht ever she wants."

"Ight, that sound fair to me, what abotu you?" the _chamion_ asked.

"that sounds pretty fair." I nodded my head

"How about we make this fight fair?" Jerry said walking up behind eddie, they both had the same mistivious glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused and taken back by his sudden appearance. He walked over to me, cupped a hand around my ear to block his mouth and told me to…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Guy's I'm so happy every time I look at my email, I seen so many things about reviews, and favorites, and follows, and I love it. It was board when i began writing this, and i never thought this was going to be this popular. **

"Take this off," He whispered wile tugging on the collar of my jacket, "and the tank too."

I looked at him horrified, then pondered the possibility, it would sitract him, and I have $20 riding on myself. So I do as I was told, it will make it more even anyway. I unzip my jacket and shove it into Jerry's chest, rewarded with an _'umph' _from him, and quickly whip off my tank as well. I'm Muscular if I do say so my self, I have a 6-pack that is defined but not to extreme, I'm pretty well built, and it's healthy. I'm not muscle builder, where they build there muscle up huge.

I look at the champion and his jaw on the floor, I mean he was on the boarder line of drewling. I walk over to him, seductively of course, run my pointer finger along his jaw, drawing close to him, and shut his jaw. I licked my lips seductivly, running my left hand down his chest and to his abs, my right hand caressing the side of his neck, almost like I'm a bout to kiss him. Then…

I hit him in the gut.

Yeah you heard me, I hit him in the gut, earning a groan out of him as he falls backward. "Rule number 1: don't get distracted by the competitor." I point at him, as I turn around, and take the hair tie off my wrist to pull up my hair up into puny tail.

He apparently got up from the ground because the next thing I know is that his arms are around my waist, I roll my head onto his shoulder as he kisses my shoulder. I play along for a second,_ have I mentioned I'm a good seductress_, and then I jab him in the side with my elbow. But his hold on me didn't loosen, just his lips on my shoulder, "Rule number 2: don't be afraid to hit me," I whip around in his arms, and push down on his shoulders, as I rise up on my toes. "because I'm sure as hell not afraid to hit you," I whispered in his ear, then I licked the shell of his ear, and pressed down on his pressure point. Then he stumbled backward.

I give him the come-at-me-bro-come-at-me chest pop, and then he gets the point. He rushed at me and tackles me pinning me to the ground. Well I though he got the point, becuas he leaned down till our noses are about to touch, then I flip us. I'm straddeling his waiste as I pin hands above his head, and lean down over him, our nose brushing "Rule number 3, and don't take this wrong, I 'm the best on the ground." Then I give him a peck on the lips, I flip off of him.

He's on his feet in a flash as he does one of those half backflip things, where he rolls back putting his hand on the ground, and kicks up (A/N he does it often when he falls in a fight). He pins me up against the fence, his hand on my hips as he whispers, "you're such a tease."

"I know," I whispered back as I grabbed his arm and pin him down like I did to Brody earlier today. "And now I'm the girl that just beet our ass," I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"1...2…3...4...5…" Eddie counts, "6...7...8...9..10"_ding-ding-ding_ the bell rings.

I stand up, and eddie takes my hand and raises it above our heads, "Kid wins!" He yells. There were no cheers. The whole place was silent, no crickets either. It was an uneasy silence.

Well it was silent until someone yelled, "She cheated!" th words echoed around the room, and in my head as everything seemed to go in slow motion as the sounds in the rooms werejust muffled sounds in my ear. Cheers started around the whole room, but they wer ones of victory, they were ones of agreement, then my whole body went numb as I realised what they were thinking. They were thinking that I revealed my self on purpose, then I used my sexuality to distract a _hormonal teenage boy _and to manipulate him so I could win. I began to fall, well colapse and I saw Jerry hurtling toawrds me, jumbing over the shocked boy on the ground, as he and Eddie caught me. Then I saw the champion stand up as the world swirled around me, and his voiced stood out bold against everyone elses as he shouted over the crowd.

"She didn't cheat!" He yelled, and the whole room went quiet, "She won fair and sqaure," He turned ot me and pointed, "She has got to be one of the best fighters I know, granted she fights dirty," he said, then he mumbled, "in more ways then one," I heard him because he looked directly at me, "but she uses weaknesses, all good fighters do. She's a good fighter, hell she is an amazing fighter, but she won. I'm new here," he admits, "I'm new in town, and I go to school with her. After school today I watched her take down the quarter back, and as far as I know she has always been in disguise when she fights."

"I do," my voice was raspy when it came out and my mouth was moving before my brain could stop It, "I always fight in disguise becasue all I want is a fair fight," I say as Eddie and Jerry help me up, "That is all I've ever wanted was a fair fight."

"Why?" Some guy from the audience yelled at me.

Again words were tumbling out of my mouth faster then my brain could stop it, "becuase I've been treated like a fragile little girl all my life, just because my father left when iwas young, and my mother left me for someone that is still in colledge. I've been simbothized by neighbors, when my mom was drunk, and let me tell you she was a violet drunk. I hide my self so I can get a fair fight to show not to guys who unknowingly fight a girl, but to myself. My mother left em to fend for mysellf, leaving me to pay for school, taxes, bills, every thing. I fight to survive, I make bets because I need the money. So if any of you have a problem withit, I invite you to fight me, and put money on it. I promise I'll double the winnings if you win. But I gaurenteen, you wont." I'm yelling through the fence now but once my little speech is done, reality hits me like a feret train carrying 50 cars of bricks, as I stumble backwards.

"Jerry," I whisper, because I know he is behind me, "Help." Then I black out.

**Hey guys, I've updated, and I've honestly no idea where I'm going with this, so... yeah.**

**R&R**

**(BTW: next Chapter I ****_will _****let you know any other details if you leave me a review asking questions. Basically leave a review asking me any question about any details you are confuzzled (confused) about and I will include them in the next chapter)**


	6. Chapter 6

Champion's POV

She gave her little speech and it was so silent crickets were make no noise.

"Jerry," she whimpered, "help."then she swayed and fell, the bouncer, Jerry, arrived just in time to catch her head before it smacked the matt

"Milton!" Eddie called off the the side of the rink. A red head who looked to have very little upper body strength burst through the gate making it crash against the adjacent wall. Rushing over to the girl lying on the ground and sliding to a halt on his knees next to her, he place two slender fingers on the pressure point right underneath the jaw. Mean while Eddie was telling every one to get out, "alright everyone, we'll continue the match tomorrow," Then he turned his head toward the beautiful blonde angle on the floor, "If she ok." she added as an after thought.

What What What What did I just call her? Did I just call the mysterious girl lying on the floor a beautiful blonde angel?

I guess I did.

"Kid," I heard Milton say while his face hovered over hers. "Come on, please be ok," he whispered to no one in particular while pressing his ear to her chest that was only covered by a sports bra showing off her perfect figure. Pft, not that I've notice, pft. Anyway, after checking for a heart beat, he gave her mouth to mouth

Milton's POV

After pressing my ear to her chest, all the while receiving an odd look form Eddie and a confused look form Jerry. When I heard her uneven heart beat I internally panicked, holding my ear over her mouth I hear uneven gasps as she tries to get air to her lungs. So I give her mouth to mouth, remembering immediately the she has asthma. Her little rant must have given her an asthma attack.

here you go I've updated

Kim's POV

I called for Jerry right before I collapsed, gasping for air inaudibly. God I haven't had an asthma attack since 6th grade, and like last time I could feel the same slim under my jaw before I completely blacked out, knowing I was in the capable hands of Milton, the only other person, besides my missing mother who could care less, who knows about my asthma.

Here you go everyone


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooooooooo Sorry that I took so long to update my brother's been sick, I've been sick, I had writers block and lazy-itis for a while, I'll try to make the time between updates shorter but no promises, I have OGTs next week, so that is just going to be hectic.**

Chapter 7

Milton's POV

I breathed twice into her mouth hold my ear over her mouth. "Damn it!" I whisper harshly to my self. "come on Ki-" I top my self from calling her Kim, remembering that the champion was watching us intently "Kid, come on kid." I sat back, propping my elbow on my knees hat were bent in front of me, and placing my head in my hands. "I need your help here Kid, I can't do this on my own." _Why did she forget her inhaler? _ I thought _Inhaler? Oh-Oh-Oh- Almost forgot, _"My inhaler," I say out loud to may self but it's quiet, "Some one get my inhaler!" I shout jumping to my feet. Eddie and Jerry give me odd looks as I crawl desperately over to Kim and cradle her in one arm, "You," I pointed to the champion, and he points to himself a little bewildered _Wow this kid isn't that bright is he? _"Yeah you," I point at him, "go find my inhaler," he turns around and starts to head out the door of the cage at a leisurely pace, "**hurry**" he picks up the pace, "It's under that table over there it's black. Now look into the front pocket, there should be little pouch, now get my inhaler out of there."

He got my inhaler and tossed it to me, might I add it was an _amazing _catch, I shook it and brought it to my lips. I breath it in, but not deep enough to suck it into my lungs, and then breathed the medicine in my mouth into Kim's. I do this to more times, until I hear her breathing regulate. (**A/N I have no clue if that actually works I completely made it up) **I gently set Kim down on the ground and walk over to Eddie and Jerry.

"dude what was that all about" Jerry asked confused. You see Jerry was confused by nature, meaning he rarely knows what is going on.

"Well Kim has asthma," I reply in a hushed tone.

"I didn't know that!" Eddie whispered yelled to us, "Why didn't she tell any of us?"

"WEll I knew, because I witnessed her last attack in, um when was it," I thought about it, "the 6th grade. It's been a while."

"WEll she still should have told us," Eddie said with a little bit of pout, "I mean what if you _didn't _know, then what would we have done. We would have lost our Kid!" Eddie said the last part a little to loud.

The champion walks over to our little huddle, and Jerry was about to say something, but the champion spoke first, "should we have taken her to the hospital?"

"NO!" We all yelled at him at once.

"Why not?" the champion asked.

"Well you see…" Jerry trailed off putting his hand on the champions shoulder, and giving him the insert-name-here motion.

"Jack,"the champion answered.

"Jack. Well you see Jack, if they took away Kid to the hospital," Jerry started

"Then they would have figured out that she doesn't have any insurance," Eddie continued

"Because she lives by her self. And since she is a minor, meaning she is under 18, " I clarified for Jerry, 'They would take her away form us."

"And we don't want that to happen now would we Jackie-boy," Jerry said while shaking his head.

"So, Jack." I put my hand to the chin, mimicking _The Thinker_, "do you have a car?"

"I don't need a car." A raspy voice came from the our right. We all looked down and saw a _very _pale Kim trying to stand up.

"Kid!" Me Jerry, and Eddie yelled.

I rushed over to her side, since I was closest, and helped her stand up, by grabbing her upper arm.

"Hush up, could you not be so loud for once," she hissed at us, as she clutched her head wiht her free hand.

"And yes you do need a ride home, you can barely stand."I put her arm around my shoulder, as I hooked mine aorund her waist.

"No I don-" She started to stay, as she took a step forward, and then… Almost yell flat on her face, If it wasn;'t for Jack. He caught her by the back of the shirt and his arm hooked right under her ribs. **(A/N. No lie, I use to do cheerleading and I tried to step out of a stunt, and I would have ended up face first if the coach didn't catch me like that.) **

"I think you do," Jack stated standing her back up, then sweeping her out of my arms and holding her bridal style.

Kim's POV

The champion caught me as I was about to fall face first of the floor of the cage, **(A/N: hi it's me again, I just anted to let you know when ever I saw cage or rink, envision the rink form the iCarly Shelby Marks episode or the the fight area thing from Here Comes the Boom, I just can't think of another name for it. Ok, any ways back to the story). **Then he stood me back up and then sweeped me off my feet. Literally. I say this because the next thing I know I'm being cradled by warm, secure, strong, _bare _arms, and I'm given the sense of security when I'm pressed up against a nice chiseled chest. Then I'm looking up into the most gorgeous eyes ever. They look like pools of melted milk chocolate, that I've only witnessed in a sugar induced dream. Then a husky voice reaches my ears, but not before the vibration in his chest reaches me first, "I think you do."then he smirks. Oh that smirk, it makes me just want to kiss it right off of him.

"O-O-O-Ok," Dear lord I'm stuttering. Just because of a boy, this is not good. This has never happened to me before. Shit I smell really bad, I bet because of the fight. _Hmmmm_, I hum as I get a whiff of him, _he smells divine, like mint, axe, what ever make this boy him._

Jack's POV

I see her fall and my first instinct is to catch her, which is exactly what I do. I grab the back of her shirt and wrap my arm right underneath her ribcage. Then I pick her up bridal style. Her sent surrounds me for a moment, she smells like spearmint toothpaste, and lavenders. Her hair pulled unto a messy pony tail, she has what my sister calls whispies in the front, and the most alluring mocha colored eyes I have every seen in my whole life. I don't think I have ever seen a girl more beautiful, I tense up a little, pressing her closer to my chest and look into her eyes before I say, "I think you do," then I smirk. Then her eyes become all doe like. Giving me a better view of her perfect brown eyes.

"O-O-O-Ok," she stutters, my smirk just grows wider, _cute,_ I think. She takes a deep breath, I can feel lungs expanding by the way I'm holding her, _O.M.G. did she just hum,_ I think as my eyes widen a bit, _I think she just hummed._

**KIM'sPOV **

"Ok, well this is awkward," Jerry said uneasily rocking back and forth on his heels, "You two have been staring at each other for the last few minutes now."

I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands in my lap, "Could you give me a ride home….." I trailed off to let him finnish in a meek voice. _KIM! Why are you being so meek all of a sudden _My inner voice yelled at me **_would it be so bad if I liked someone? _**I asked it, but before it could answer the champions voice butted in.

"It's Jack, and yes I would love to give a lovely lady such as your self a ride home." _Jack what a nice name,_ I blushed and giggled a little as I looked up at him through my lashes, and bitting my bottom lips.

"Wait you said you name was Jack?" I broke out of my bashful state when I realized something.

"yeah what about it?" He asked.

"It's me Kim." I put my hand over my heart.

"Who?" He looked confused.

"Oh, why didn't I notice this sooner, " I said to my self, "It's me Kim, we used to do Karate together, back when we were in middle, then you had to transfer because of your mom's job" I said with a smile, and a hopeful glint in my eye praying to god that he would remember.

"Kimmy!" Jack breathed, a little shocked.

"Yeah it's me," I smiled then for reasons unbeknown to me, I started to cry. They were happy tears though. I can't believe it. I have you back," I whispered into his shoulder as I hugged him_. _

After a few minutes of us hugging each other he whispered, "Hey why don't I take you home and then we can catch up?'

"Ok, "I smiled into his shoulder.

Then he carried me out of the arena, but my foot hit the door and I winced, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I looked at the ankle he bumped and realized it was black, blue, and purple.

"I guess you hurt my ankle when you threw me," I moved my leg to examine it a little better.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I'll fix that up when we get you home," he smiled at me, "I promise, and maybe I'll kiss that cut on your lip better too," he joked.

I hit his bare _muscular_ shoulder and laughed, then I yelled back, "Eddie don't forget yo bring my bag!"

**Whoo, **cue sweat wipe from brow and flick** What a Plot twist, honestly id didn't see that coming, my fingers just kind of…. Moved on there chapter yet (cue little victory dance) Let me know what you guys think And if you have any ideas, any at all, let me know because I honestly have no clue where I'm going from this. **

**Love you all**

**Faith. Hope. NINJA!**


End file.
